


from the land of nod

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [29]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, No plot at all, Porn, Porn with Feelings, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: Warm skin and the sun isn't up yet and they've slid into the dip in the center of the mattress again.





	from the land of nod

**Author's Note:**

> hello there. well, it looks like the sunday series is turning one year old today! sorta. technically it turns one on the 8th of May, but today is sunday, and a thousand years of higher education and i still can't figure out how time works, therefore: happy sunday! it's been fun writing these for you.
> 
> thanks again to tebtosca. here's to a year of letting me hijack her sunday mornings. 
> 
> hope you enjoy.

Warm skin and the sun isn't up yet and they've slid into the dip in the center of the mattress again. Into the wet spot from last night. A few hours ago, really, and the blanket is tangled around their legs, thrown off by Isak at some point, partially onto Even because Isak runs hot when he sleeps and Even runs cold. It's another thing that works between them. Another balance. A small one, but sometimes there's no such thing as small.

The sheet beneath them is stuck to Even's hip, and Isak's cheek is resting on his upper arm and in a few hours they'll need to get up, crawl out of bed. There will be breakfast, school and work and all the other consequences of growing up, but for now he's got Isak asleep beside him, Isak's spine curled into his chest, his nose buried in Isak's hair, Isak's heart beating under his palm.

A kiss to the back of Isak's neck and it's not supposed to be anything more than that. A tiny touch of tongue that Even can't resist, he just likes how Isak's skin feels against his mouth, the singular taste of him, the traces of sweat transferred to Even's lips. A sigh that could be either of them, a second one that's definitely Isak, now that Even's listening for it, followed by a sharper inhale.

Isak moves, nuzzles into Even's arm, smudges his mouth against it in something less and more than a kiss. He shifts, and Even can feel him pressing his thighs together, shoving back until his ass is snugged up against Even's hips. It's a lower sound this time, a sleepy chuckle, somewhere in the orbit of really fucking dirty, zeroing in with squirm that's gotta be on purpose.

The path Isak's mouth is taking along Even's arm is becoming definite, taking on shape and determination. Hot presses into the ditch of Even's elbow, further up on his bicep where Isak knows Even gets ticklish, and Even pays it back, lets Isak feel his teeth on the spot right behind his ear, breathes out against it, and yeah. There it is, the shiver Even's been expecting, his hand reaching up to find Even's and show him the way.

Down, across Isak's chest, ridge, ridge, ridge of his ribcage, the twitch of stomach muscles and the dip of his belly button then down a little more, the head of Isak's cock smearing wetly on the backs of Even's fingers, slick on his palm. Eighteen years old and it takes next to nothing to get him hard.

Not that Even has a lot of room to talk, not right now and hardly ever, when all it sometimes takes is a kiss blown across a room, or a goddamn raised eyebrow and a certain way Isak has of tipping his head, or a hi, I love you when Isak shows up at his work for a free cup of coffee.

Easy. Really easy, and satisfying straight down to Even's bones, the way Isak's dick jumps in his hand and Isak's throaty groan as Even plays with his slit, how Isak tilts his head back and gives him more room to mouth at his neck. A louder groan when Even takes his hand away, skates it across Isak's hip and gets it between them. Testing, teasing fingers and it's Even chuckling this time, his laugh liquefying into a gasp as he pushes two fingers into Isak's ass. Tips, first knuckles, second, still slippery and sloppy from before, loose and wrecked from the mess Even left there. Soft, wet sounds when Even goes for a third and that's easy, too.

Isak reaches back, digs his fingers into Even's hip to tell him he's good to go, let him know he wants it, cocking his hips back and hooking his leg around Even's and Even is there. Right there with him, sinking in. One long, steady thrust and a shuddering breath when he's all the way in, as deep as he can go and Isak's so fucking hot, wrapped so tight around him, arched spine and his fingers still clutched around Even's hip as Even pulls back out nearly all the way and gets a hand on Isak's dick again, forces himself to take it slow on the slide back in so he can feel the way Isak's body stretches around him, sucks him in. Doesn't let go.

It's lazy, a gradual build. Isak is grinding against him, fucking into his hand and down onto his dick, doing most of the work and Even lets him. Quiet, skin-on-skin percussion and Isak twists his hand in Even's hair, tugs him up some, and Even goes with it. He's almost there and Isak is too and he wants to watch it, see Isak in angel-faced profile. It doesn't matter if he's going down on Even or kissing him good morning or fondly bitching him out for forgetting his keys again. Call it rose tint. Call it no take backs. Call it whatever, he always looks so beautiful. Like now, when he's bearing down, breathing through his teeth and working his hips harder, groaning through Even's orgasm like it's his own. When his hand is tripping across Even's cheek, finding the back of his neck, his shoulder, eyes clamped closed, clumsy and blind and just desperate to touch, rattling apart and shooting into Even's hand.

Isak goes for Even's mouth with his own. Slack lips at first, nothing but breath, then tongue, and finally intent. An incremental kiss, slow like the rest of it. Slow like forever.

 

\--end

 

thanks for reading!


End file.
